sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Global timeline
Timelines can provide a context for reinvigorating local sustainability action, and provide evidence to challenge for example, global warming deniers who may come out with statements such as "concern has only become widespread in the last 18 months" *Global timeline *UK timeline *Local Sustainability Time Lines Timelines can be arranged to provide more of a summary, or a summary and then further detail. Recent timelines in this wiki The News sections of this wiki for example Global news, News UK, provide a sort of timeline. Timelines by topic (or topic and location) can be found (or created) on topic pages within this wiki, by a series of news links included in the article. See, for example, Climate change UK news Global timeline *1820 - World population reached 1 billion *1848: World’s first oil wells are drilled in Asia, on the Aspheron Peninsula northeast of Baku. *1930 - World population reached 2 billion *1960 - World population reached 3 billion * 1962 - Rachel Carson publishes Silent Spring * 1972 - The Conference on the Human Environment, held in Stockholm, Sweden 5 to 16 June, the first of a series of world environmental conferences. *1972 - United Nations Environment Programme founded as a result of the Stockholm conference. *1972 - The Club of Rome publishes its report Limits to Growth, which has sold 30 million copies in more than 30 translations, making it the best selling environmental book in world history. * 1973 - E. F. Schumacher publishes Small Is Beautiful. * 1974 - World population reached 4 billion * 1987 - World population reached 5 billion *1987 - The Report of the Brundtland Commission, Our Common Future on sustainable development, is published. * 1992 - The Earth Summit, held in Rio de Janeiro from June 3 to June 14, was unprecedented for a United Nations conference, in terms of both its size and the scope of its concerns. *1992 - United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change opened for signature on 9 May ahead of the Earth Summit in Rio de Janeiro. * 1997 - The Kyoto Protocol was negotiated in Kyoto, Japan in December. It is actually an amendment to the United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change (UNFCCC). Countries that ratify this protocol commit to reduce their emissions of carbon dioxide and five other greenhouse gases. *1999 - World population reached 6 billion *2002 - Earth Summit, held in Johannesburg a United Nations conference. * 2005 - The Kyoto Protocol came into force on February 16 following ratification by Russia on November 18, 2004. * 2006 - Former vice president Al Gore releases An Inconvenient Truth, a documentary that describes global warming. * 2006 - The BBC's "Climate Chaos" season includes Are We Changing Planet Earth?, a two-part investigation into global warming by David Attenborough. * 2006 - The Stern Review is published. The British Prime Minister, Tony Blair, says that it shows that scientific evidence of global warming was "overwhelming" and its consequences "disastrous". * 2007 — The IPCC release the IPCC Fourth Assessment Report. References *Peak Oil Timeline on the Post Carbon Institute website category:Resources